My Yearning Heart
by Dog2467
Summary: After modeling in America for 2 years, Haruhi's twin sister decides to come back to Japan to spend time with her sister. All the host freak out by this new presence and some have this weird feeling around her. Is this the beginning of love here?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the halls of my new pink school. My light, almost blonde, brown hair swayed slightly with every step I took. I was dressed in my new cloths that my dad bought because he wanted me to look "nice" when I saw Haruhi. I had lived in America for 2 years as a model. I admit, it was fun, but the stress was getting to me. I had spent to much time there, I had started to miss my family.

My name is Yuki Fujioka, and I'm Haruhi's twin. Today is my first day at Ouran. I knew I was popular in America, but who knew I was popular in Japan as well? Everywhere I walk I see these girls giggling and pointing. Let me just clarify something. I am indeed a girl, but I had also modeled as a boy. I had found that I was much more comfortable that way, and was darn right done being looked down upon by guys! I had to constantly been mistreated by being a girl, so I dress like a boy to show that we girls are just as great.

Haruhi had no idea about my arrival. I almost jumped up and down from excitement, but caught myself. I had heard that she had cut her hair and looked somewhat similar to a boy. In all honesty I was excited to see how my sister was doing. She always acted more mature so I would call her Onee-chan. Plus, she was about 15 minutes older.

I had heard she was working at a host club? Music room #3 to be exact. I was definitely going to surprise her.

I had crossed a room that was really loud. Squeals could be heard from the sound proof wall. _Sound proof. _Either they were enjoying themselves or got themselves into trouble. I looked up and saw it was exactly the place I was looking for. _Of course. _I thought as I walked into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a normal day for the host club. Ear piercing squeals and the constant fainting. Then, suddenly everything got quiet. All the girls had frozen, their eye's gleaming. They all stared at the door, not blinking. All the host, besides Haruhi, looked over. Haruhi had been making some commoners coffee for Tamaki.

A boy with light brown hair stood there. He had green eye's and a soft smile on his face. Everything about him screamed gentle and caring, but also a bit rebellious. He walked over to the nearest host, which happened to be Tamaki. He grew a smirk on his face. "Anyone know where Haruhi Fujioka is?" He asked.

The host froze, wondering why_this_ guy knew Haruhi. They started freaking out. Tamaki rubbed his neck, stuttering. "U-uh. S-sorry. We don't k-know a Haruhi." Having the worst timing ever, Haruhi came out of the back, holding a tray with Tamaki's coffee. "Sempai, I made you- Yuki?" Tamaki looked back and forth between them. Haruhi set the tray down and ran to the light brown haired teen with a big smile on her face. "Yuki!" She smiled as she hugged him. The girls squealed as the host panic'd. Kyoya had shooed all the girls out, closing the host club early.

Yuki patted her sister,"Onee-chan! It's been forever!" As she hugged her. Both of there heads rested on the others shoulder since both were the same height. Despite this being a lovely reunion the host ruined it. The twins grabbed both of the new "boy's" arms, pulling him back. "STOP!" They both exclaimed. Tamaki got in-front of him and pointed at him in his face. "Who are you?!" Haruhi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sempai, didn't you just listen," She sighed. "This is my twin sister Yuki." She stated out flatly. Everyone froze. The two twins let go of Haruhi's sister and started shaking. The one on the right started, "Twin..." The left one continued. "SISTER?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanings:  
*Nee - hey, like "Hey, can I..."  
*Kawaii - Cute  
*Sempai - Term used for an older student; used to show respect

All of the host turned to Kyoya. Tamaki weakly smiled at him, "Mommy dear, who the heck is this person?" Kyoya opened his laptop and looked around. His eye's started calculating as they flew across the screen. His breath hitched. Kyoya had then mumbled something that no one heard. The twins got up in his face. "What was that?" Kyoya looked up. If you looked into his eye's you would able to see the wonder he held. "Nothing. All I know is that she is a famous model from America, but basically everyone knows that.

All the host looked to the girl with light brown hair. She seemed to be sitting upside down on one of the couches. Her legs going up and down as she held a big smile on her face. She looked over at them, questioning why they where looking her way. Then a light bulb in her brain lit up. "_Oh. That? _My manager probably hired a top of the notch hacker. I had to many stalkers." The host wondered how this imbecile and Haruhi were..._Twins_. I mean, this girl was a commoner as well, right?

The host stopped moving as this Yuki person stood up. The hosts' blood ran cold at the very next words that came out of her mouth. "Nee*, Can I be a host?" Tamaki started freaking out as he crossed his arms, making an 'X'. "NOOO! Despite you being siblings I don't want your ..._personality_ rubbing off my precious daughter Haruhi!" Yuki looked at him confused. She moved her head to the other host. _"_Is he_high? _Or just _mentally retarded?"_ The twins held back a laugh as Haruhi covered her mouth, her face turning purple. All of them failed as the first year host cracked up. Even Kyoya held back a smile.

Tamaki went into his corner of depression as Yuki just watched. She walked up to him. "Tamaki right? Hey, Tamaki! TAMAKI!" She yelled trying to get his attention. Yuki got annoyed and bent down to his level. She then blew into his ear making him freak out and back away to the wall. "W- what was that for?" She trotted over to him and got right in his face. "_Can. I. Be. A. Host._" She said more of as a statement than a question. Tamaki held a deep blush as he was not being this close to girl, but not being the dominate one.

He slowly nodded, not thinking of what he was doing. All of them froze in shock as she started jumping up and down in accomplishment. Haruhi went up to her sister and smacked her head. "O-onee-chan..." Yuki weakly stated. Haruhi sighed as she patted her younger twins head. "I know you want to help me pay off my debt but I'm fine. You just came back from America because of all the stress. I don't want to be the one to recreate that stress." Yuki frowned as her eyes started getting a little teary. "But...I know you wouldn't want me to use my money to help so the only way to help is to be a host. You never let me help you! You always help me out in hard times. It's unfair Onee-chan!" Yuki exclaimed. A single tear fell out of her eye as she whispered something to Haruhi that the host couldn't hear. Haruhi looked back in shock, but then lightly smiled at her.

Tamaki started getting teary at the scene in front of him. "SO *KAWAII! WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!" Yuki smiled up at him as he looked back on the girl that he now noticed looked a lot more petite than Haruhi. He held out his hand as he grew a smile on his face. The rest of the members got behind him as they smiled at what seemed a new relationship was about to form. The twins held each others shoulders with goofy smiles. Honey, who surprisingly hadn't talked much today, jumped up and down with his bunny Usa-chan. Mori, who usually had a straight face, had a smile that had creep'd onto his face. Kyoya just looked at the two in curiosity. As Haruhi of course was glad the two would finally get along.

Tamaki then winked at the new host, "Welcome to our new family, rookie." Instead of taking his hand, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Sempai!" She said in excitement. She then realized what she was doing and got off him. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry. We get really friendly in America." She then bowed to him and came back up with sparkles coming out of her. "Wahh! I haven't done that in so long! Hope we get along!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome~" Me as well the other host chorused.

Yuki held back a laugh at how clumsy the girls were being as they kept tripping over the person next to them. They all went up to Kyoya, about to ask him who they could request, but he declared something beforehand. "Hello lovely ladies. I would like you to meet our new host, Yuki Fujioka."

Heads turned rapidly to the new host as they did a double take. "HARUHI HAS A BROTHER?!" the girls shrieked. Yuki smirked as she wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulder,"Twin, actually. I love him to death so please be gentle with him. " Yuki then went into host mode. She grabbed the nearest girls chin and held a hand behind her back. "But...I wouldn't mind you not being gentle with me. " The girl fainted as the room was filled with squeals of excitement and jealousy. Yuki smirked at her accomplishment as the host stared at her. Before Yuki could flirt anymore, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away. All the host, besides Kyoya who was distracting the guest, looked at her in shock. "How- when- WHA-?" Tamaki shrieked. Yuki sighed at the rambunctious blonde and rubbed her shoulder. "When your a model you have to learn to become a top notch actor. Also, when they wanted me to model as a boy, they wanted me to act like one. All they did was make me throw silly comment here and there at girls. This is nothing but playful flirting. " She said as if it was no big deal.

Tamaki grabbed his hair with his hands; his eyes wide. "A girl shouldn't act that way!" he said in such a serious tone. Everyone could start to see the resemblance in the two Fujioka twins. The resemblance of not really caring about things. Before the host king could rant about anything more, Yuki left him in the dust. The twins followed right behind her as she walked over to the sea of girls. "Nee..." Kaoru said. Hikaru picked up where he was,"Why did you seem sad when you said that?" Yuki would have froze but she didn't want to make it obvious. She turned to face them both with a blank stare. "I literally have no idea what you mean. "

The twins stopped and let the light haired Fujioka continue to walk ahead. They looked at each other, having a mental conversation. It went something along the lines of _'We will definitely find out. '_

Yuki signed as her last customer left for the day. It turned out she got so many request, they had to reschedule a lot. Her list had taken up a whole week, so she would be full 24/7. All the host did their own things. Tamaki was rambling nonsense to Kyoya. Honey was eating cake while sitting next to his tall companion. The twins were hunched in a corner, whispering about who knows what. As for Haruhi, she was sent to make Tamaki even MORE commoners coffee.

Yuki just sat by the window, looking at people leave the pink school. A distant kind of look was in her eyes. Honey noticed something in her eyes. No one noticed the little boy walk up to the girl. Yuki felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked over to see a little blonde boy holding a pink bunny. "What is it, Honey?" Yuki asked. He looked at her directly in her eyes with a serious expression. "Yuki-chan...why did you leave America?" All the host perked up at this question and secretly listened. Yuki sighed as she shrugged,"Just the stress was getting to me. Needed a break." Honey had a somewhat...disappointed look? He gripped her sleeve tighter,"But that's not really the reason...right?"

Yuki held her breath at her short senior. She never expected the him to realize. She thought that either the twins or Kyoya would know. The host noticed the pause in the girls actions. Kyoya and Tamaki looked confused as the twins had a understanding one. Realizing that she took to long she decided to make an excuse. "Oh, sorry. " Yuki smiled,"I zoned out for a moment there. Anyway, I have to go buy some stuff at the store. Bye"

Anyone could have seen that she was lying. It was so obvious, yet the host refused to believe there was some other reason.

Yuki walked out a little to fast for the hosts' liking. All of them suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Right as she went out the door, Haruhi came back in. She looked around and noticed the absents of the other Fujioka,"Where's Yuki?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "She said she needed to go to the store. " Haruhi got a questioning look. "But I thought I bought the food for the week last night..." Everyone stood still as they realized...

...Yuki was hiding something...

...something really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I should change this to "M" because I really have a good idea, but I want people to be able to read it. Please comment if you think I should change it so I can do my original plot...**

**Also, when they are talking and its Italicized that means they are talking in English.******

**BANG!**

I felt stupid. It was obvious they did not believe that excuse!

**BANG!**

Why did I make an excuse anyway? They all now know that somethings up!

**BANG!**

I can't! I can't let them know why I _really_ came back. If they found out...them, and everyone else...

**BANG!**

I can't think like that! They'll forgive me if I tell them...right?

**BANG!**

I sighed. I hadn't even known them for awhile. Only about a day. Why was I so worried about it?

_Because you like them..._

SHUT UP, SELF CONSCIOUS! I had promised myself to _never_ get to close to anyone again. If I do, the past might repeat itself. I cannot let that happen.

I sighed as I rubbed my head. You know how when people feel so frustrated they actually hit their heads against a wall. That's exactly what I was doing. 'I'm such an idiot. Sometime's I wonder if me and Haruhi really are twins.'

I turned on the small TV in the living room. Haruhi was still at the host club as I heard she always had to do the last minute cleaning. My favorite anime Durarara (AN: I LOVE DURARARA! XD also I have nothing against Izaya.) was on. I was on the edge of my seat. Izaya was doing his..."GO SHIZUO! THROW YOUR VENDING MACHINE AT THE FLEA!" I screamed, as I banged my hands on the table, accidentally breaking it, now standing up. _'Crap, I'll have to get that fixed.'_ "NOOO! YOU MISSED! GET THAT SCUMBAG!"

I jumped up and down as the phone rang. I scowled as the ring interrupted my show. I paused the TV and trotted over to the phone. "Hello?" I said harshly, wanting to know who the hell would have the nerve to destroy my rest time. A voice cleared his throat, _"Is this Ally Fuji?_" I laughed as I heard my fake American name. "_Chris? I mean Mr. Tart. Why exactly are you calling when I'm on break?_"

Chris, or as he wanted to sound professional, was my manager in America. He was at the very young age of 23 and was my best friend. I remembered the first time I saw him.

_It was a very cold day and I was just a 13, almost 14 year old girl. After being scouted in Japan, they sent me to America to start my career as a top notch model._

_I was standing in a part of New York in my new blue sweater and white scarf. My black jeans did not make me feel warm enough so I pulled my sweater down, hoping to cover the cold. I felt, and looked, like an icicle as I shook from the breezy wind. The only thing that was warm were my feet, as I wore my black fuzzy boots that almost reached my knees._

_I had been waiting for this new "manager" of mine for 15 minutes now. I had understood English well, as I had been studying for years in case of a situation like this. I probably looked like an idiot, standing in front of a store with no one else around. I could see people pointing to me and I felt insecure. 'Am I really that ugly?' I thought. I was feeling down until I heard something that boosted my self esteem. "Is she a model?" I had constantly heard being passed around by strangers. I smiled as I decided to be a little more patient._

_I rubbed my arms as I watched the steam that came out of my mouth every time I breathed. I was somewhat enjoying myself in my new environment when someone bumped into me. "Sorry!" They screamed. I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and grey eye's. Being the geeky book person I am, I compared him to a Athena kid from the Percy Jackson series._

_"Um, I'm looking for someone named Yuki Fujioka? Do you know anyone with that name?" I nodded as his face grew with excitement. "Really?! Can you tell me where she is?" I knew not to get to close to strangers so I decided to test him. "Why should I tell you where she is? What are you trying to do? Do you wish to steal her money? Rape her? Well?" I scowled._

_He looked at me in shock. He started looking himself up and down. "Do I really look like that! Oh god! How am I supposed to be her manager if I look like a rapist! I fail as a human being!" I sweat dropped at his reaction._

_"I was only making sure you were safe. Hello, I'm Yuki Fujioka. You must be Chris Tart right? My new manager. Nice to meet you!" I said with a charming smile. He looked up, and hugged the daylights out of me. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" He screamed as if he was a mother who just found her lost child._

_People gave us weird looks at the man in his 20's and the 14 year old girl. I grumbled, "This is going to be a long job..."_

_Spending time with him wasn't bad at all though. It was actually quite fun. We did plenty of things together. We made up my fake name, we spent birthdays and holidays together, we watched anime together because I forced him too. He even dressed as Shizuo from Durarara for me! Well...not willingly, but he still did it!_

"Oi! You listening? You've been zoning out for a couple of minutes now." Chris said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave a small "ya" as I told him to continue.

"Well, apparently we've been getting some calls and some famous directors want you to be in some of their movies." I grabbed a lollipop from the counter. I took the wrapper off and popped it in my mouth. "Didn't we discuss this? I haven't seen my family in two years and-" "Someone from Japan wants you to be in their movie." He interrupted.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, wondering a couple things. One: why was Haruhi late? Two: Should I take the job? I had become a model in the first place to help my father pay the bills, and with me not on the job I won't be getting money. I sighed into the phone,"When and how long is the shooting?" I asked, defeated. I heard cheering on the other side of the phone. He gave a quick yay and said something that shocked me. "By the way, I'm coming to Japan in a couple of days. Later!" "Wait-!"

...He hung up.

Haruhi walked in the door right at that moment. Is it just me, or does she have perfect timing? I got up in her face. "Where have you been young lady!" I screamed, pretending to be serious. We both just stared at each other, before we started cracking up.

After our moment of laughter I smiled at her,"Seriously though, where have you been?" She rubbed her temples with an aggravated expression. "Tamaki-sempai and them started making a ruckus after you left." I sweat dropped, feeling very sorry for my older twin. Haruhi walked into the living room as I went to the fridge to get some milk. I had forgotten about the table. "Nee, Yuki. Have you been watching anime again?" Haruhi said from the other room. I froze and laughed wearily. "Uh, sorry. I'll buy a new one! ...again. By the way, want some milk?" She gave a "yep" and I could hear her move the broken table.

After getting the glasses of milk, I walked back into the room. I saw that she had moved the table to the side of the room, giving us space. I set her glass beside her on the floor as I sat next to her. I played the show on again. Haruhi just sat there and watched me scream at the TV. Now, I might not have squealed at the host club, but I definitely squealed at the Celty and Shinra moments. Haruhi had a weird expression on her face. "Why do you watch this stuff? I mean, a guy who can throw vending machines, a girl who doesn't have a head, and a teenager with a sword that can control people after slicing them? That doesn't seem real." I chuckled at her misunderstanding. "Why, Haruhi! That's the magnificence of anime! Besides we are in one right now! Well, actually a fanfiction written by a sucky lovestruck otaku girl."

**STOP YOU IDIOT! YOUR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

"Opps, sorry Writer-san. Anyways Haruhi, you need to understand the magic!'' Haruhi just looked at me weirdly,"What magic? And what's this about a fourth wall-?"

**MIND ERASE!**

**_  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Since in the anime they break the fourth wall I think it would be fun to do it here. **


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! This is Author-san or Dog2467. I would like to thank the following for commenting on past chapters...  
~Day  
~angelica  
~VeryaTirananniel  
~Fem Norway  
~ Shadow Lawliet  
I would like to give a special thanks to Princess Mia for helping me and giving me some advice. Thanks to all of you who have come to this chapter.  
I decided to add some fluff with Yuki and Kaoru for this chapter. Also please vote on my profile for who Yuki should end up with! :D Enjoy.

All the host watched as Yuki sighed. No one knew why she was acting the way she was today. Her weird behavior was mostly noticed by the other browned haired crossdresser in the room. She had noticed her sister constantly biting her lip, pulling her hair in frustration. Yuki paced around the room and looked around the room as if someone was about to kill her.

None of the host dared to get near her, well, except one. "Yuki-chan, are you ok?" Honey said looking up at the girl. She warily laughed. "Uh, what are you talking about sempai? I'm totally fine. It's just..." Yuki mumbled the last part. None of the host heard her. "Excuse me? May you repeat that?" The host clubs vice president asked. The light brown haired girl continued to look around, only she was looking a lot more freaked out.

_'Damn. That idiot of a manager never told me what day he was specifically coming! How am I supposed to pick him up at the airport? Wait, he isn't thinking of...Oh god! This is bad! This. Is. Bad.'_

Yuki was so close to ripping her hair out. "I need to go to the bathroom!'' She shouted before heading out of the host club doors. The host shared a look at each other. Kyoya started writing in his notebook, "Haruhi, do you know what that was about?" The shadow king asked. The humble girl sighed and shook her head, upset that she didn't know what was wrong. "Maybe it's because of the table...?"

The twins got in her face, "What about a table?" They asked in unison. Haruhi ignored them, "That's not it...what is it?"

Before anymore questioning could happen, Tamaki pulled out a board that said "What Is Wrong With Yuki!" The twins and Kyoya sighed as Honey ate some cake with his tall companion. "HERE HOST! We shall figure out what is wrong with our daughter! HAZZA!" Everyone looked at him weirdly, except for one. "...hazza..." A voice said. Everyone stared at Haruhi, wondering why for once she was actually participating. She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I want to know whats wrong with my sister. Is that so wrong?"

Tamaki was about to leap at his "daughter" but stopped when the door opened. At the door stood a man about 6'1. He had blonde hair that barely covered his ears. Black glasses covered his grey eye's as he scanned the room. He wore tore'd up blue jeans with green shirt that said "Otaku" on it. No one made any sudden movements at this new presents. Tamaki put on a fake smile. "What is your name, kind sir?"

Tamaki...was ignored.

Tamaki went into his depression corner as knowing the new person did not pay any attention to the Host king president. After scanning the host up and down he cleared his throat. "Is Yuki Fujioka here?"

...

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU WISH TO KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!?" A very angry blonde yelled. "Wait! I-!" "Chris?" Everyone turned around to see Yuki had come back from her bathroom break. Chris smiled as he ran up Yuki. "YUKI-CHAN~"

The host club thought that she would just push him away but were surprised when she hugged him back, a smile reflecting the boys own. Deja Vu happened as the twins pulled Chris away from their friend. "STOP!" They shouted. Yuki sweatdropped,"Why do I feel like this happened before? And guys! Stop messing with my manager!"

...

"MANAGER!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh! We are so very sorry kind sir! If only we had known sooner! I am Tamaki, and sorry before hand if I turn you gay!" Tamaki exclaimed while radiating sparkles. Yuki pulled his ear. Tamaki squeaked a little. "Sempai. I will warn you before hand. No roses. No sparkles. No Drama. Got it?" Tamaki whimpered, "Yes M'am..."

The twins laughed at their "King". "Geez, Tono..." Kaoru started. "...You just got told by someone younger than you." Hikaru continued. _"That's sad." _

Tamaki continued to sulk as Yuki's Manager watched them with an amused look.

Before the twins could continue laughing, both of their ears were pulled as well. Like Tamaki, they let out a little whimper. "_Oh~ Don't think I forgot about you two~!_ No pranking. No flirting. No twincest." They both didn't complain until the last one. "WHAT!? But who doesn't like Yaoi?" Yuki shook her head. "Me." She stated out flatly.

Haruhi looked at Yuki confused. "But I thought you supported the Shizaya fanba-" A hand clamped over her mouth. "Haruhi~! What are you talking about!" The younger twin nervously laughed. The twins grew evil smirks. "Nani?"

The twins looked over to Kyoya. "Kyoya-sempai. What's the Shizaya fanbase?" Before the twins finished they're sentence, the black haired guy got to work. As soon as he entered the "Enter" button on his laptop, he paled. The host looked at the vice president in confusion as he quickly closed the laptop. He rubbed his temples while mumbling "Never again" to himself.

The Manager of Yuki was enjoying himself, but felt a little left out. He was used to him being the only guy this close to Yuki. He felt...like a part of himself had left him.

Despite being in deep thought, he perked up at his name being called. "Oh ya, why is Chris your manager here anyway?" The little boy lolita asked. "Yuki you didn't tell them?" Chris sighed,"She's going to be in a movie soon and of course her manager has to be there!"

"Wahh! Yuki-chans going to be a moviestar? That's great! Isn't it Takashi?" The tall man nodded with a small "Hm". Yuki smiled as she wasn't used to getting a reaction from her senior like that.

Both the twins saw the smile on the younger Fujioka's face. Little did they realize, a small pit of jealousy grew inside them.

_The twins were now in this challenge._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone started leaving as the day was now over. Chris said he was going to pick up the car and Haruhi was going to go with him. So there sat Yuki, alone on a bench towards the front of the school. She sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest. "I'm really bad at trying to avoid people..."

"Hey, Yuki!" One of the twins exclaimed as he ran towards her. She smiled. "Hey, Kaoru."

The twins paused for a second, his eyes widening. He quickly brushed it off as he didn't want to embarrass himself.

His smile grew slightly wider and he was happy she didn't confuse him for Hikaru. "Where's Haruhi and you Manager?" She chuckled. "Shouldn't I say where's your brother Hikaru?" Yuki replied with a smirk.

Kaoru laughed with her, a warm feeling increasing in his chest. "I guess that's true. Looks like we both don't have our older twin around us, do we?"

Both of them talked for a couple of minutes, but to Kaoru it felt like forever. He had enjoyed every word in their conversation. Well, until Yuki popped out a question he couldn't answer.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kaoru froze. Had he ever been in love? Wait, back up. _What was love_? It sounded so foreign to him. He had never thought that serious of a question before.

"I...don't think so.'' He replied. A frown formed on the girl next to him. He felt guilty for not giving that proper of an answer. "W-wait! I mean, I might have. I do have a girl that I have me eye's on!"

Yuki's eye's widened, but the a big smile was plastered on her face. "Really? Who is she? Is she pretty? Wait, if you like her Hikaru must too. Having a twin that's _almost_ the same as you can be tough." "Wait, back up. Did you say_almost_?"

Yuki was confused at why her friend was so surprised. She nodded. "No one is exactly the same. Not everyone will have the exact same experience as one might view it a different way. Unlike your brother Hikaru, you grew up to be a little more humble than your brother. It was probably from you view on a certain situation or maybe you experienced something Hikaru hasn't. "

Kaoru stared at Yuki. 'Maybe she is a lot like her sister'

"Yuki~ It's time to go!" Her Manager yelled. Yuki stood up from the bench and dusted off her pants. "Well Kaoru. Hope we can talk like this another time. By-"

Yuki had accidentally slipped and started falling backwards. Kaoru panicked. "Watch out!" He shouted. Unintentionally, he picked her up bridal style. He had wrapped his arms securely under her legs and arms. They both blushed at Kaoru's way of saving her.

He decided to lightly set her down. They both looked each other in the eye and quickly looked away. Kaoru didn't know what he was about to do, but let his instincts take over. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Nee, Yuki...Do you maybe want to go out next Sunday?" The shy twin asked.

Yuki smirked, trying to hide the deep blush about to form on her face. "Kaoru Hitachiin. Are you asking me on a date?" Kaoru blushed and shook his head. "No! I just thought it be nice to go out...as friends of course."

Yuki laughed whole heartily. "I was only kidding! Of course I'll go. But, let me just say I like you better when your yourself."

Before leaving, Yuki did something that surprised them both. She kissed his cheek. "Uh. Again, Thanks for saving me from falling."

Kaoru stood there frozen as the petite girl ran away. As she faded away into the distance, the younger Hitachiin lightly touched his cheek. "Ya, I really think I have my eye's on someone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuki, can you pass me the beef?"  
"Hai!"  
Yuki grabbed the beef and passed it to Haruhi. "So what were you and Kaoru talking about?" Yuki started chopping up the carrots for the stew. "Nothing Major. But here this! He likes somebody!" Haruhi sighed as she stirred the new forming dinner. "I still don't get why you like to help people get into relationships. You've never dated anyone and yet somehow you always achieve your goal and a new couple is formed."

Yuki winked at her sister,"I'm cupid!" Haruhi just stared at her un-amused. Yuki continued to cut up the vegetables. "I just like seeing people fall in love. It's something I truly wish for but will never achieve."  
"Why? You have plenty of guys that want to date you."  
"But that's not it, Haruhi. Love means something big, and when I fall I want that person to be able to catch me and never let go. I don't want to waste my feeling on someone unimportant."  
The older Fujioka looked at her sister. It was one of those moments of seriousness that rarely ever came. Haruhi understood her younger sister and patted her head.

Yuki was an innocent little girl. She had never fallen in love because she didn't believe it was some silly thing to go around. No one knew how much seriousness the small girl actually held.

No one knew though that the girls smile was fake. Just an act to seem like she was ok and wouldn't worry anybody. She had seen parts of the world that most would never come by in a life time. She didn't need sad or worried looks. She didn't need someone to look down on her.

_If anything, this girl was far from innocent as you would put it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I have decided to finally get into the story of the anime! I decided to start at episode 5 because I really did not want to write about how Renge came. Enjoy! :D****__****_PLEASE SO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!_****  
*Photophobia - fear of light**

_"Do you remember the first time we played that game?" The twins thought. "It was so long ago..."_

_Many little preschoolers ran around in the cold snow. Playing to their hearts content. On a bench away from everyone sat two twin boys, holding each others hand._

_The other kids took no notice, as they continued to build snowman and do snowball fights. The twins just observed everyone else, no emotion on either faces._

_A small girl, that they could not remember what she looked like, came up to them with a smile. "Hey, do you wanna build a snowman with me?"_

_The twins stared at their classmate. "Which one of us are you talking too?" One of the small Hitachiins asked, slightly hoping she would know. The girl did not notice the emotion that was in their eyes. "To both of you, silly!" The brown haired girl laughed._

_The twins gulped. "There's no one here name 'both of you'."_

_The girl looked between them, "Than I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru!"_

_The twins faces held no emotion towards the girl. "Oh really? Which one of us is Kaoru? Which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked. "Can you tell?"_

_Just like everyone else, she walked away, as the game was impossible for her. The twins didn't care for someone who couldn't tell them apart, and let her walk away._

"Lets play the which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed to their guest. The girls laughed and got excited, after all this was their favorite game.

The twins winked at them. "So can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" One of their guest smiled. "Well, it's hard to say." One of them said. One of them followed right after the girls sentence. "You're identical!"

_'We're not that hard to tell apart.' _Hikaru thought bitterly.

Both the twins straightened their back. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded!"

In the backround stood Yuki. "But I thought I could tell them apart. Idiots." She grumbled. "That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said as she passed behind the Hitachiins. Yuki walked to Haruhi and stood beside her, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

The twins turned to the other pair of twins. "What? Do you two have a problem with it?" Both of them shrugged,"Not really. We just don't understand why you two are so popular."

No one had ever really heard the Fujioka's act so _twin_ like. Hikaru and Kaoru puffed their cheeks. "That's not very nice." They said as they came beside the Fujioka's, Kaoru next to Haruhi while Hikaru was next to Yuki.

"We're disappointed." Hikaru said."Apparently you two don't know the merits of having a pair of twins, or well in this case two pairs, in the host club." Kaoru finished.

"Listen up!" Hikaru exclaimed while putting a hand in the air. "Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies are the club's high points! It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in out case, being twins, our relationship is taboo. And therefore more intriguing ."

The twins leaned against either side of a chair a girl with short brown hair was sitting on. The girls face grew hot at how close the twins were. Hikaru cupped the girls chin and bent down to her ear. "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins. Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

Kaoru did the same thing as Hikaru. "Its a young women's romantic fantasy." The girl looked between them. "Uh, um...ya your right." She said nervously. The two pairs of twins stared at the girls freaking out and blushing like crazy.

The Hitachiins smirked at the Fujioka's in victory. Before anything else could happen, Tamaki came rushing to the scene with an angry expression. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" He exclaimed.

The twins stared at him, letting out a small "hmm?" Tamaki got up in their faces, full of rage. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition! That you would take it seriously!"

Hikaru just waved his left hand. "We take our job seriously, Tono." Kaoru waved both of his hands instead of just one. "In fact, we worked on it all night until dawn." The twins looked at Tamaki, totally not caring about the situation.

Tamaki's anger and frustration only got worse. He held up a laptop with a picture of Haruhi with her back bare. There was also a picture of Yuki, having a similar picture. "_This_ is what you worked so hard on to create!?"

Haruhi looked at the picture in distaste, while Yuki had a blank one. Honey just came out of nowhere. "Wow, you guys look great!" Girls gathered around to stare at the pictures.

Yuki looked at the twins. "Nice photo shopping guys." The twins looked at each other and had wide smiles. Haruhi still looked at the pictures, not believing what she was seeing.

Tamaki came back to where the twins and Yuki were. "Tell me when!" Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him, "Huh?" Tamaki suddenly got bigger,"Tell me when you took naked pictures of Haruhi and Yuki!"

Tamaki fantasized of Haruhi and Yuki naked, only having a sheet covering their areas. He imagined the twins having perverted smiles on their faces while taking pictures while saying,"Yes, that pose is _perfect_." "And your expression is beautiful. And when we're done, you can have _all_ the fancy tuna you want." Tamaki imagined Haruhi thinking of the Fancy Tuna, while she let the twins do whatever.

All the life left Tamaki. "You bribed them!" He came to that conclusion. "Didn't you?"

The twins just shrugged. "You're imagining things." "It's obvious Haruhi's photo is altered." Tamaki looked at them. "It's been photo shopped?"

The twins got on either side of the president of the host club. "We did a pretty good job, huh?" "We've got some major photo shopping talent."  
Tamaki yelled at them. "You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame! ...wait...why did you only say Haruhi? Y-yuki's was altered too, right?"

"No sempai." Yuki had said,"They obviously found that on the internet from one of my photo shoots. Right guys?" She asked and turned to face the twins. Both of them nodded. Tamaki cried. "YOU MEAN EVERYONE CAN SEE MY DAUGHTERS BODY!?" At that everyone nodded. Tamaki...officially died.

But then came back to life when he thought of something. "Hey, can you photo shop them into this ideal photo book?" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. The twins just stared at him. "Don't be ridicules boss." Kaoru said. "Why don't you just-" "-ask them to wear an outfit like that?"

Tamaki's face grew of shock. "I never thought to ask them..." Before the Fujioka's knew it, a blonde 2nd year was in-front of them. He held up a dress. "What do you think about this, my dears."

Honey looked at him confused. "What are you doing with that dress?" He asked as the girls in the backround continued to admire the pictures of Haruhi and Yuki. The complimented them, but one of them said something in-peculiar. "...I would like to see how Haruhi and Yuki look liked in a dress." The other girls agreed. "They look so cute, they'd look great no matter what you put them in."

Haruhi just sighed as Yuki smiled at the girls' foolishness. The older Fujioka turned around and glared at her sempai. The other twin laughed at how Tamaki cowered in fear.

Her glare not leaving her face, she turned to the twins. "Now cut it out! No more making weird pictures of me. You got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"

The twins just smiled at each other. "Isn't that obvious? You guys are our toys.''

"As we were saying, in order to entertain ones self in this otherwise boring life. One must find them self simulating toys." Haruhi got an annoyed expression. "Me and Yuki are not your toys!"

"Actually," Yuki said,"I wouldn't mind being your guy's toys..." Everyone stared at her, surprise. "Well, I mean. How do you know you guys aren't _my_ toys. This will be an interesting way to find out."

"_You want a toy?_" A dark voice said. All the first year host looked over in confusion. There stood a door they had never seen before, with a guy in a black cloth. He had a candle as a shadow covered his face. "Toys...toys...If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club." He said grimly.

They all just stared at him with a kind of "Wtf" face. The dark boy continued. "We've opened a market place that boast black magic items from across the globe," Tamaki felt a chill, as he turned around in horror. "We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You would have _Beelzenef_ as your free gift!"

They continued to stare at him. "Why is he looking at us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi said, not taking her eye's off him.

"Does he have Photophobia*?" Yuki said to herself.

"Wait a second," The twins said. "...has that door always been there?"

Behind them walked Kyoya with his black book in his hands. He wrote in his notebook as he explained the the first years. "Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide, but he doesn't really care for brightly lit places."

Behind the Fujioka's stood the king of the host. "Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi, Yuki." He said to them, his face paling by the second.

Yuki just turned around, not really caring while Haruhi jumped back in fright. He looked back and forth between them, "...If you do, you'll end up being cursed!"

Haruhi just looked at him with a weird expression. "Do you have any basis for that?"

Tamaki's eyes were wide as he did a weird thing with his fingers. "Yes...It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year! It's terrifying just to talk about it..."

_An arrow pointed to a small thing on the floor. The first year host king walked through the halls of Ouran. Greeting coming from different people, as he smiled back in return._

_As he was in his host mode, he did not notice the small, soft puppet on the floor. His foot had stepped on it._

_A weird squishy sound came out and Tamaki looked confused. He looked down to see he had stepped on the puppet who resembled a cat. He had no idea what had just happened..._

"On that faithful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo, Nekozawa's curse doll, Beelzenef."

_Behind Tamaki, stood a 2nd year with a dark aurora around him. His face darkened even more, if that was possible, as Tamaki took his foot off the doll. He started shaking as he saw his squished curse doll._

_After that, Tamaki was sure his test was rigged as he did not understand a word on the test. He saw all eye's on him as he started sweating. That was when he realized...he knew none of them._

"I was all alone in a different dimension!" Haruhi and Honey looked at him in horror. "That's scary!" Honey yelped. All the color left Haruhi's face,"Did that really happen to you?!"

Yuki sighed. "Knowing you sempai, you probably accidentally went into the wrong classroom." Kyoya nodded at Yuki. "That's exactly what happened. He went into a beginners Greek classroom."

Tamaki started rambling nonsense to Kyoya as Yuki ignored them. She twirled a piece of her hair, totally having no interest in what they were doing. She hadn't notice Nekozawa was right next to Tamaki.

She saw a light flashing and she looked the twins, both having evil smirks. In just a couple of seconds, the member of the black magic club had bright light shining on him. Both the 2nd and 3rd year freaked out. Yuki smacked both of the twins heads as Nekozawa ran out screaming "Murderers!"

The twins just looked at each other and shrugged. Tamaki came up to them with a face that was filled with worry. "How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!"

The twins ignored their boss and walked away. Tamaki's soul left him as he watched the Hitachiins just sit next to each other in twin chairs. "I am so bored." The one on the left said. The other sighed, "Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Tamaki watched in horror as they talked.

Tamaki was suddenly in a corner weeping to himself. "My dignity as the clubs leader is being ignored."

The Fujioka's sweat dropped. Yuki leaned into Haruhi's ear. "You handle Tamaki, I'll handle the twins." The nodded in agreement as they went their decided people.

The twins noticed Yuki coming towards them "Nee, Yuki. Can we come over you and Haruhi's house later?"  
"No."  
Tamaki leaned closer to hear better.  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"We're curious. We want to see where you live."  
"No way.  
"Aww, pretty please?"  
"No way. I don't want you guys going into my room and finding my secret stash of- nothing..."

The twins grew smirks on their faces. "No matter how much we beg you?" They asked, leaning in closer. "No way."

Tamaki suddenly got up, startling Haruhi who had been right next to him. "I too have been thinking that its about time I pay respects to our beloved daughters' family."

"No way in hell" The Fujioka's said in unison.

The twins had an idea. "We can settle this with a game!' Each of them putting a hat on, covering their parted hair. "If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later."

The twins switched back and forth. "Ok, so which one is Hikaru?" Before Haruhi could say anything, Yuki beat her to it. She grabbed the one on the lefts ear, and the other on the nose. "The one's ear I'm pulling is Kaoru, and the one's nose I'm pulling is Hikaru."

The twins were about to say something, but Yuki took off their hats and everyone could see that she got it right. "And no, I'm not wrong." She sighed, "Kaoru, didn't we discuss the other day that despite being twin, everyone it their own person." She wrapped her arms around Haruhi's shoulder, "Trust me, I know."

The twins blink, and an Image of their past came up. It was a time when all they had were each other, holding the others hand in their own world. Making sure to keep distant from everyone else.

They stopped breathing for a second. Kaoru, had the same feeling he had yesterday and was trying not to believe what he thought it actually was. Hikaru, well, looked at her in awe. He now saw Yuki in a whole new light. It was his first time seeing this side of Yuki. A blush covered his cheeks as Yuki smiled up at them. A sudden feeling of warmth in his chest felt new to him. 'What...what is this?'

Some girls came up to Yuki, asking her how she told them apart. She just smiled warmly at them. "What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't tell them apart?"

To Yuki, that line was nothing. No one else knew how the twins felt about that simple sentence. No one knew, that was the time they fell for the youngest Fujioka.

"Ya, but how do you tell them apart?" A girl asked. Yuki rubbed her chin, thinking. "Hmm, I wonder. Maybe its because Kaoru is a little more softer and gentle while Hikaru is more mischievous."

A muffled laugh was heard from behind. Everyone looked at the direction the sound was heard from. A twin stood there, laughing, while the stared at him. The one laughing looked over to his twin. "Sorry Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh. "

By now he was cracking up. A big smile on his face. The other twin had a blank face, and was clearly not amused. "Well, I don't see whats so funny. I'm honest and speak my mind and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

Kaoru stopped laughing and his head shot up. "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them but your the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why won't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Yuki our toys. But I noticed you were quick to make a pass at them. Admit Hikaru, you're actually in love with Yuki, Aren't you?"

At that, the room fell quiet. _'Love? No, no,no! That can't be it! Wait this fight is just an act to be able to go over Yuki's house. Why did I just say Yuki and not Haruhi too? It's her house too! Do I actually like Yuki?'  
_

**To Moniker Slash:  
Hello! This is Yuki here! Writer-san told me about the message you sent her, and since you like Durarara as well, I think we could definitely be friends! *brofist***

**I would also like to say the if you (The readers) have any questions for me, (Yuki) The rest of the host, or Writer-san just ask! We will gladly reply! Please stay tuned for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two twins sat at a park. A commoners park you could say. They were lost because they were told to stay put, and of course they didn't. They watched as a little boy ran up to both of his parents, who were smiling down at him._

_On the other side of the park was two little fraternal twin girl. "Haruhi - neechan, I have to go to the bathroom." The older brunette looked up from her book. "Ok, Yuki-chan. Be back soon or father and mother will worry."_

_"Hai!" I girl cheered as she walked away._

_After doing her business, she walked out. She had passed a bench that had two twins her age sitting on it. She saw them eyeing a happy family._

_"You two..." The twins heard. They turned their heads to see a little girl with green eye's and light brown, almost blonde hair. "...do you want to play?''_

_"Why would you? You don't know us-" "-So why should we hang out with you?" They both expected the girl to cry and run away, but instead...she laughed. "Hahaha!"_

_The twins looked at her like she was insane. Laugh? Why would she laugh after they had given her the cold shoulder? The girl wiped a tear from her eye that formed because of her laughter. "S- sorry!" She started, still chuckling. "It's just I have a twin just like you but we're nothing alike. I imagined us being like you too and it was just so unreal!"_

_The twins just stared and waited until she finished. After calming down, she held out her hand. "I'm Yuki! Nice to meet you!"_

_The twins looked at each other, before both of them hesitantly took the girls hand. "I'm Hikaru and-" "I'm Kaoru." "__**Nice to meet you I guess.**__.."_

_Yuki and the twins became friends very fast. After both of them sneaked out of their houses to meet each other. It was perfect. She could tell them apart and the twins felt overjoyed. But it soon crumbled when they found out they would be oversea's for a year._

_The twins had felt so horrible that they decided to not tell her. They just needed that happiness a little longer._

_Sadly, the girl found one day when she was all alone. _

"Admit Hikaru, you're actually in love with Yuki, Aren't you?"

At that, the room fell quiet. _'Love? No, no,no! That can't be it! Wait this fight is just an act to be able to go over Yuki's house. Why did I just say Yuki and not Haruhi too? It's her house too! Do I actually like Yuki?'_

Hikaru gasped and turned away, trying to hide his blushing face. Tamaki, being his normal self, freaked out. "_What!_?" Hikaru decided it was his turn. "You got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, your such a freaking idiot!''

Tamaki popped up again. "Ya,there are some things in this world that should never be said!"

"Why would I fall for _her_?!" Hikaru said, ''I mean she looks like a raccoon dog!"

Yuki looked at him. "W- what?" Yuki had though they were finally good friends. Knowing how they actually felt was hard on her. Hikaru, seeing Yuki's expression, felt really guilty. Despite all this being fake, he felt horrible.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog!" The host club king yelled. "Your gonna pay for this!" He said flailing his arms around in front of the twins.

"Awesome, this is just perfect." A voice Yuki had never heard before said. Suddenly a powerful motor turned on. A girl with dirty blonde hair and a pink bow came out from the ground on some kind of platform. "Our beloved Yuki is in middle of a beautiful yet four sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Yuki's admires are twins! Torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat 3 bowls of rice!" She said, lifting her hand up and putting the other on her heart.

"But out, Otaku." The twins said walking away. Renge whined, "You guys are mean! You shouldn't treat your manager that way!"

"Um, but who are you?" Yuki questioned the girl. Renge shot up and grabbed the younger Fujioka's hands. "I'm Renge, the beautiful and loved manager."

Now knowing who she was, Yuki asked something else. "I heard the twins say Otaku. Then...have you watched Durarara?"

The host stared at her. "_Eh_?"

Renge squealed in delight. "You mean with Shizuo and Izaya? Ooo they're so hot!" Yuki smiled and hugged the manager. "Finally! Someone else who understands!" Not expecting this, Renge blushed deep red.

Yuki turned to her older sister."See Haruhi! I told you there are other people out there who like the anime as well!"

Renge grabbed Yuki's hand. "Perfect! Perfect~! That's it, I am officially in love with you Yuki!'' The light brown haired girl smiled at the dirty blonde and put a hand on her heart. "I am so honored."

Tamaki walked up to the manager with a forced smile, "Then Renge, if you like he- him so much why would you want him to be with someone else?"

Renge's eye's twinkled. "Oh I do, but I have no problem with Yuki having a homosexual relationship on the side." At that everyone sweat dropped.

Haruhi went up to the crazed otaku. "I'm confused, I thought that you had decided to go back home to France, Renge."

She smiled up at Haruhi. "Well I was going to start a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." Again, everyone sweat dropped.

"Cut it out already!" Kaoru said, "Your the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying."  
"I only do that because you look lonely!" In the backround, hard fangirling was going on.  
''I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed idiot!"  
"Who are you calling an idiot? Your the one who sucks at math!"  
"Oh ya? Well you the one who's failing your foreign language you big dummy!"  
As the twins nipped at each other, Kyoya observed them. All the host were somewhat freaking out over the twins fight, except for Yuki. This did not go unnoticed by Kyoya. She held a straight yet calculating face as she watched the twins. She definitely knew something, he just didn't know what.

"THATS IT! WE'RE OVER!"

The bell rang, singling the beginning of the school day. Everything was normal until a person with pink dyed hair walked in. "Hey Haruhi, Yuki." In front of them stood a pink haired Hitachiin. "Good morning."

Both of the Fujioka's just stared at him as he came closer. Yuki facepalmed, "You guys are seriously going _that _far?" She mumbled to herself. Haruhi continued to stare at him. "Hikaru...what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?"

Hikaru just smiled at her. "Because pink looks good on me. Isn't it cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

The other twin walked in, but instead with blue hair. Both of them stood next to each other. Yuki looked at both of them...and started banging her head on the desk at their stupidity.

"Good morning Haruhi, Yuki."

Haruhi looked between them, "So Kaoru's the blue twin?" Kaoru smiled at both of them. "I was finally able to sleep _all_ night by myself. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamed that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. You know, Yuki's least favorite color? It was so scary and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming." He said as he sat down. Well, tried to sit. Hikaru pushed his chair away, making Kaoru fall on his butt.

Hikaru "tch" at him. _'Dammit. Is that why he wanted me to dye my hair pink? If this goes any longer we might actually get in a real fight.'_

Kaoru then got a glint in is eye's, and tipped Hikaru's chair so he would fall out. The both got up with evil looks, staring each other down. When suddenly, things started flying everywhere.

Haruhi's just looked at them, feeling utterly horrible at the moment. Somehow Usa-chan got thrown and a little Honey flew in the air holding his pink bunny.

BANG! Yuki slammed her hands on the desk and stood up. The sound surprised everyone and they all looked at her. Everything was still until Yuki grabbed her bag. "Ah, Yuki! Class is about to start!"

"I don't care! I'm leaving." The youngest Fujioka replied to her older sister as she angrily stormed out of the room.

The bell rang for lunch and there was still no sign of Yuki. Haruhi decided to come with the twins to lunch because she was worried about them as well as her younger twin.

As the twins nagged at what lunch they wanted to get, Haruhi looked around with a worried expression. She then turned her attentions to the Hitachiins and saw how everyone near them backed away.

"They even fight in perfect unison." She said to herself with a deadpanned expression.

"I was wondering all the fuss was about, I can't believe the two of you are still fighting! You're a disgrace to the host club." A voice said. Haruhi turned to look, only to see the rest of the host club.

Girls around the fangirled and some of the boys groaned. The girls complimented them and started saying how rare it was to see them all together out of the club.

Honey jumped in between the twins and tried to stop the fight. As that went on, Kyoya noticed an absence of one of the members.

"Haruhi, where is Yuki?" He asked. Haruhi looked up at him and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. She stormed out of the classroom this morning. I haven't seen her since."

"Really? Interesting."

Tamaki came up to Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi~! I didn't expect to see you here!"  
"I was worried about those two so I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a boxed lunch and I was just gonna eat it in the classroom."

Tamaki looked at her in shock. "Boxed...Lunch?!" He screamed as he went into one of his little fantasies. "I DON'T CARE IF IT IS IN AN EMBARRASSING HEART SHAPE! I WILL EAT IT!"

Kyoya came up behind him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that you fantasies are completely coherent." He said as he took his lunch.

As the twins started talking to Haruhi, no one noticed the vice president of the host club left the room.

A girl with green eye's sat outside under a tree reading a book. Her short light brown hair blew from the slight breeze.

"So here's where you were." A voice said. Yuki's eye's widened as her head quickly shot up from her book. A sigh escaped her lips. "Oh Kyoya, it's just you. Wait what are you doing out here?" A confused Yuki asked.

Kyoya walked near her. "I could ask the same for you." He replied,"May I sit here?"

Yuki huffed and turned her head away, "I don't care, but are you sure you want to get your uniform dirty?" He just shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I already have 23 pairs at home."

Yuki facepalmed. '_of course.'_

Kyoya sat by her and set his lunch down. Yuki went back to reading as Kyoya started to eat his food. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He had never noticed before, but know he started to see how this girl had a nice figure. It was a surprise that no one had noticed she was a girl yet.

"Haruhi told me you stormed out today. Why is that?" He questioned out of curiosity. Yuki just looked down at her lap. "No particular reason."

He just looked out of her with slight frustration. '_Why can't I figure her out?'_

He then noticed the absence of her food. "Don't you have anything to eat?" He wondered. Yuki just sighed. "No but why does it matter anywa-?" She was cut off by a spoonful of food being shoved in her mouth.

Not expecting that from Kyoya, she blushed and slowly swallowed the food. Despite having no food on the spoon anymore, they both just stared at each other. "...cute..."

Yuki looked at him in confusion. Kyoya cleared his throat and pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "Nothing. I can't let one of our host get sick because they're not eating. That would bring our budget down."

Feeling slightly hurt, Yuki just looked down. "So you really don't care after all...should have known." She mumbled as she got up and walked away, taking her book with her.

Kyoya looked up at the sunlight coming through the leaves. He ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, "I'm such an idiot."

_After a year, the twins came back. They were thrilled to finally be able to see their friend._

_They waited and waited, but there was no sight of her._

_They stood there, feeling empty, all alone._


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE COMMENT SO I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HERE~! Now let's get on with the chapter.**

Tamaki sighed and slumped down. Mori, Haruhi, Yuki, and Honey just sat there, as the only sound in the room was from Kyoya's calculator as he calculated the host club budget. "Looking at the numbers," Kyoya started, "...if this situation isn't resolved I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our ''brotherly love'' package. We're down two loving brothers"  
"Oh Yuki, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place. Right?"  
'_God I'm such an idiot' _Kyoya scolded himself.  
Haruhi froze as she felt bad for Yuki having to deal with the "shadow king". _'I have a feeling he's blaming her for this...'_ Yuki just shrugged and looked away, not caring as she knew the twins were faking. Not like everyone else did though.  
Honey frowned as he slowly moved Usa-chans arms up and down. "I wonder what made Hika-chan and Kao-chan to fight like this...? It's never happened before." Mori nodded his head in agreement with a slight "hm".  
Haruhi and Yuki looked at each other. "They've never fought before...?"  
Honey continued to move Usa-chans arms up and down. A frown was clearly evident on his face. "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since pre-school. I never talked to them because we were in different years. But I remember the two of them always played together."  
Tamaki looked away with a upsetting look. "Yeah that's true...I mean I've only known the twins since they were in middle school...but they definitaly stood out..."

_Two twins in Ouran's middle school boy's uniform leaned against the wall. They were very handsome, anyone knew that. Girls were eager to talk to them, but none had guts. _  
_People decided to ignore the Hitachiins, who had a distant look in their eye's. They were alone. In their own world._

Tamaki had a distant look. "They seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except for one another. Believe it or not they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them!'' Tamaki spread his arms out wide. "...maybe this means the twins are expanding their horizons a bit!" Tamaki crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "We should just leave them alone and let them work it out!"  
Haruhi looked out the window and wondered. _'Who knows? Maybe it is a turn for the better? But if this really is their first fight they probably need someone to tell them to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, will they even know how to make up?'_  
Yuki wondered how no one else figured out the fight was fake. She had figured out earlier. She had to admit though, the twins were taking it to far. _Jerks_. That's what she thought of the twins right now. Seeing how they didn't care about how everyone else felt about this. What if everything they said about her was _true. _  
Just like she did it the classroom, she stood up and walked out. Everyone stared, but no one dared to stop her, and wondered. From Tamaki's view he could see a little bit of the side of her face. He swore he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.  
He stood up and started walking out. "Sempai? Where are you going?" Haruhi questioned. Tamaki gave a fake goofy smile,"I forgot something in the classroom. I'll be right back~!" He exclaimed as he skipped out of music room 3. He closed the door carefully and showed the serious side of his barely anyone saw. He quietly walked down the hall, his eyes searching for a lonely blonde haired girl.

Everywhere. He looked everywhere, yet no sign of Yuki. He groaned and frantically looked around. "_Where are you_?" He mumbled to himself. Right after he said that he heard a small whimper from one of the classrooms. He silently opened the door, only to reveal...  
"Yuki..." Tamaki said as he sighed in relief.  
Yuki silently cried, "Go away." She muttered and tried her best to be out of Tamaki's view. He slowly walked towards her and bent down to her level. Yuki peaked out at him from behind he arms that covered her face. Tamaki's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's small frame. He placed his chin on top of Yuki's head. Both sat it silence, just taking it one another's presence. "Do you think Kaoru and Hikaru hate me?" Yuki whimpered.  
"Why would you think that Yuki?" Tamaki softly replied as gently rubbed her back. Yuki hugged him back tightly, as wet tears streamed down her face. "I-I don't want more people to hate me. All the people I care about...I don't want them to leave. Not again."  
Tamaki sighed as his arms tightened around the girl's frame, "No one's going to leave you Yuki. Why are you so worried about it anyway? Clearly we all care about you, deeply. You have so many people around you that care about you and take the time to spend time with you. You don't realize how lucky you are."  
Yuki's eye's widened as her hands squeezed the back of Tamaki's jacket. She felt Tamaki start to feel. . .heavier. Tamaki had not seemed to be done talking yet, so he continued, "I mean, you have your sister, father, us the host club, and probably some people in America. All I have is my father who never has time to spend with me and the host club," He laughed wearily, "but clearly even they find me annoying."  
Yuki slowly pulled away from the embrace, "Tamaki? Are you saying that your cheerfulness is just a. . .façade?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. Clearly Tamaki had gone through a lot just as she had. Being rich was apparently a lot more difficult than people expected it to be.  
Tamaki stared down at his lap and forced a smile, "That's not true at all. I love all you guys, you all make me smile. It just get a little. . .lonely sometimes you could say."

Back in music room #3 it was absolutely horrendous. Things were all over the place and it only seemed like the twins had gotten _better_ at throwing things. Yuki and Tamaki we're also back in the club room feeling a little bit lighter. Well, at least Yuki was because Tamaki just seemed to shake and sweat at the twins fight. The entire host club seemed to be depressed about this situation as they stared at the big pile of stuff filled with who knows what.  
The twins breathed heavily as they stared each other down. While that was going on, Honey was seemingly swaying on the top of the pile, like the last cherry on top or something.  
Tamaki had had enough of all the fighting. Still shaking, he put a hand on his forhead, "After going this long, haven't you gotten over it yet? You brother are putting us out."  
The twins did not seem to like that and Hikaru responded harshly. "We're putting you out?! We're putting you out, you say? You've got to be kidding me. _I'm _the one who's put out! I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru." He averted his attention to his twin, "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts!"  
Kaoru glared at Hikaru went on the defense, "You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this," Kaoru started too shuffle through his blazer and pulled out something. "I bought this from Nekozawa-sempai! Belzenef, the curse doll!"  
At that moment the king of the host club freaked out and started shaking as he tried to get as far away from the cursed doll as he could. Hikaru picked up a marker and glared, "I'm writing your name on this thing's back, Hikaru! From here on, you're going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru exclaimed as he started to write Hikaru's name on the back of the doll. Tamaki freaked out still, but the other members had seemed to have enough of all this ruckus. Yuki decided that staring at a wall would probably be the most efficient decision for her now.  
Haruhi, having enough, ran to the twins with a seemingly angry look on her face. At that moment she hit both of the twins heads as they cried out in pain. "Enough already!" The female host screamed. Everyone is the host club, beside Yuki who was admiring the glorious wall, stared at Haruhi in shock.  
Haruhi stood back up straight and glared at the twins. She held up the "cursed doll" and snapped, "You don't go bringing something like this into a simple quarrel! You both are to blame for this fight, but you're even more to blame for bothering everyone around you, especially my sister, with it!" Haruhi got right in their faces, "Now say you're sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over, as long as I live."  
There was a moment of silence as tension grew in the room. Two identical smirks though seemed to form on the Hitachiins faces. They smiled at Haruhi as she questioned their actions, "Then, if we do make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right? Slyly they put each others arm around the others shoulder and stood behind Haruhi.  
Haruhi, very confused, looked at Yuki. Yuki noticed her stare and sighed, "Haruhi, look at the doll."  
At that moment, Haruhi, looked down at the doll. She was shocked to find that the back of it held no name, but the word "blank." Haruhi blinked with a small, "Eh?" The twins "sparkled" as they watched her confused face in amusement. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Haruhi screamed.  
"At that moment the twins high fived one another. Hikari hugged Kaoru close, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I'm not fit to be your brother to say such awful things to you."  
"Not at all. _I'm _the one who was terribly worried about what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru."  
The host club stared blankly at the twins.  
"Kaoru, I'll never let you go!"  
"Hikaru!"  
Haruhi dropped the belzenef and it fell onto the floor. Honey started flailing his arms around, "Oh, you were faking the fight!"  
Tamaki and Haruhi had fallen to the floor in shock, "Well, we were bored." Meanwhile, Yuki had found a magnificent vase to stare at to ignore everyone else!  
Haruhi seemed to have the life taken out of her. _'T-they got me. . .' _The twins cheered in the background at they're success. Yuki had finally lost it and walked up to them. "You guys are jerks, you know that?" She muttered. Without saying another word, she left the room. All the host did was stare at her back as she left.

Cheering was heard throughout the host club as the guest were happy the twins made up. The twins smiled at all the girls, "Okay, let's play the which one is Hikaru-kun game~!" A girl with short brown hair raised her hand and smiled, "Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru-kun."  
"We have a winner!" The twins cheered.  
One of the girls smiled, "You may have made up, but your hair will still stay that way for awhile, huh? Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now."  
"No it isn't." Haruhi said as she passed behind the twins. The snuck questioning glances at her. Haruhi smiled and turned around, "Today, the pink one is Kaoru and the blue one is Hikaru. You've switched your colors, huh?" She paused for a moment before turning back around and walked away. The twins just stared at her as she left. Images of they're past showed up. People not being able to tell the apart. The last memory though was a shock, as it was of they're only friend from they're childhood, the one who also had a twin. What her name was? They could not remember as it was far too long ago. She had been the first person to break through into they're world. And as things were going, Haruhi was going to be the next one to break the gate.  
"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki asked, "where's Yuki?"  
Haruhi froze and her eye's widened in shock, "I don't. . .know. . ." And those were the words that made all the host freeze.  
_Yuki was missing. . ._

**_Author: Hello~! Thanks for reading this chapter~! Its appreciated. Some people have commented and I wish to reply to them so here it is._**

**Oracion de las Estrellas****: No, the twins have not figured it out. They will over time~!**

**HisokaNo****: I'm really sorry that you take this as offense. My cousin, too, is mentally retarted and I honestly mean no harm. It is a simple joke that I honestly does not mean to make anyone feel bad. I'm sorry, I will try not to make anymore jokes like that in the future. ^_^**

**justaislinn****: Ya, I know there is some things I need to change. I am still an amateur when it comes to writing. I love writing fanfiction, but I'm busy at the same time, which leads to a great big mess. Hopefully I improve over time, but who knows?**


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki sighed. It was not just a simple sigh. You could say several things about her; angry, aggravated, but most of all _sadness_. She was a person that could get easily upset, she would admit that, but honestly she felt that every time she saw the twins' faces she wanted to throw a table at them. Violent? Maybe. Truthful? Definitely. She may have been a girl, but had spent several years in America. America was a little more open and violent than Japan (She also thought more affectionate until she met Tamaki who didn't know "personal space").  
Yuki sighed as her hands tightened in her lap. "I thought gingers had freaking souls," She took a deep breath a shouted to the sky, "LIARSSSSSSSSS!" Her scream traveled through the sky as she laid down on the bench. Benches were really uncomfortable._ 'I thought the school would at least have comfortable benches.'_  
"You're a really loud person, O_ba-san._" A young boy's voice snapped at Yuki. Yuki sat back up and glared at the younger person younger than her. He wore the Ouran Elementary School uniform and had brownish hair and eyes. He looked pretty normal, but definitely had an _attitude. _  
Yuki's eye twitched at him, the attitude was something she probably could have dealt with, but he called her an old lady. _She was not just going to let him say what he wants. _"Eh? Oba-san? Well, I guess you should start worrying because soon you'll be my age." Yuki smirked at the other boy's flabbergasted face. It was amusing. There was one thing that she questioned. No, two things. _'Why is he here? No one comes to this part of the school besides bullies maybe. As annoying as he is, he doesn't seem like a bully. Another thing, how did he know I was a girl? He did happen to call me an old lady.'_  
Questions flew all about Yuki's mind, but soon she gave up. "Hey kid," Yuki patted the spot next to her on the bench, "sit here."  
There was no hesitation as the boy walked up to her a plopped down on the bench. "What?" The boy roared.  
"What's your name?"  
"Takaoji Shiro, now why are you wasting my time here?"  
Yuki hummed and leaned back, "Why are you in this area? No one really comes here because it's too "dirty" to be around." She gave him a questioning glance.  
Shiro looked away from her gaze and mumbled too himself to hide embarrassment, "I'm. . ."  
Yuki leaned forward to try and get a better glance at his face, "You're. . .?"  
Shiro jumped off the bench and got in her face screaming, "I'm lost, dammit!" His face was red from both embarrassment and frustration. He absolutely _loathed _looking uncool.  
Yuki smirked and leaned closer to his face, "_Lost? _Oh, I get it. You didn't want to admit you're a little lost boy just looking for an _Onee-chan _to help you. You act all tough, but in all honesty you're a weakling."  
"Onee-chan? _Onee-chan? _You have got to be kidding! No one would want you to be their older sister! And I'm not a weakling! I just can't find the way to where I need to go!" He yelled in frustration.  
Yuki looked down and a single tear fell down her cheek. "Ya, I guess no one would want to have be as their sibling. I am just trouble, a burden, that no one wants." Yuki whispered to herself.  
At that moment Shiro felt guilty. He had thought she was a strong person, "Um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." He frantically said while moving his arms all over the place, not knowing how to comfort the older girl.  
Silence passed between them. Yuki's head was down, making Shiro not able to see her face. He was worried. While trying to comfort her, a smirk form on the teen's face. All of the sudden Yuki got up and tackled Shiro in a hug. "Aww! You do care! From now on you're going to be the younger brother I always wanted!"

.

"YOU WERE FAKING IT!?"  
"Well, of course I was my dear Shiro~! You seriously didn't know? You thought it was real? Either you are really dense, or my acting has improved." Yuki pulled back and warmly smiled at the young boy. "And earlier I believe you said you needed to get somewhere. Tell me where you have to go, your Onee-chan will help you."  
Shiro decided it would be best to give up. Knowing he was going to get nowhere, he sighed and looked up at Yuki, "Do you know where the host club is?"  
_'Ehhhhh? I was not expecting him to ask that.' _Yuki let out a small chuckle and nervously scratched her cheek. "Um, ya I do happen to know the way there. I am in the club after all."  
"But you're a girl!"  
"Yes I know that! But it's for. . .reasons. Don't ask. Anyway, the way to get there; the top floor of the south school building at the end of the north hallway. It will be music room #3, the unused music room. Understand?"  
Shiro gave a nod in reply. "Before I leave," Shiro started, "why aren't you there now? Isn't it currently going on right now?"  
"Wow, you really have to ask a question I _don't _want to answer. Since it's you though I guess I can tell you. I'm avoiding them." Shiro gave a look at her. Yuki frantically waved her hands in front of her face, "It's not like I'm mad at them or anything."  
"Then why?"  
"I just don't want to see two certain jerks."  
"You _are _mad."  
"No I'm not! Don't you have to go to the host club?" Yuki pushed him forward. Shiro stumbled and looked back at her. "Go, go!" Yuki cheered. Shiro hesitated, but slowly walked away. _'That girl is weird. But I can't believe we are already acting like best buds. Annoying. . .'_

"Yuki! Where were you today?" Haruhi frantically exclaimed to her younger twin sister.  
"Oh Haruhi! Welcome home. How was your day? And just to get it out there, I was at school but skipped class. Didn't want to see some people. Oh, I'll be going to class tomorrow, but I won't go to the host club." Yuki said rather quickly, not taking her eye's off the TV screen.  
"What do you mean-?"  
"Haruhi shut up for a moment! I'm at the climax!" Yuki cut off her sister as her face got closer to the screen. She held her breath as she saw Eren getting eaten.  
Yuki lost it. "THE HECK DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST GET RID OF THE MAIN CHARACTER!? THIS IS LIKE WHAT, EPISODE 5!" She could not handle it. At that moment they knew they needed a new table.  
"YUKI! That was a brand new table! How could you break it again, baka!" Haruhi yelled in frustration. "Ugh! I should seriously take all your anime from you."  
"WHAT!?"

**Authors Note: Hello~! Sorry, not much happened in this chapter. For the next few chapters the host club won't really have much involvement. I swear they'll make up soon, but Yuki is honestly really frustrated with the twins.**

**Yuki: It's true. They're idiots.  
Twins: HEY!  
Yuki: BUT CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IF EREN IS DEAD!?  
Nikki (author): You'll just have to find out.  
Yuki: But I always wanted a younger brother~! I can't wait until I go see him at his elementary school next chapter~!  
Shiro: What!?  
Yuki: Nothing. . .  
Nikki: If you guys have any questions for me or any of the characters just comment. It's appreciated.**


End file.
